Beyond The Horizon
by ami.d.tindal
Summary: When Wevid realise that Jeff needs looking after and protecting they become his main cares. But with them graduating and getting a new roommate, how will Jeff cope. Will this new room mate be able to get it through to Jeff that not everyone is bad! Summary isn't as good as story. WARNINGS: Homophobia, rape, sexual assault, possible triggers. Warnings inside. ENJOY !


**DISCLAIM: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECGONISE NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS APART FROM MY OC'S!

**Authors note: **There is some bad lauguage in this chapter!This is a new story I started it's not amazing but some of the best I have written!

In this chapter Jeff is a junior and Wevid are seniors. I am from UK so if I get things wrong, I apologize!** NOW ENJOY!**

Beyond The Horizon

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a rainy, cold and windy day in Westerville on this particular Friday, so most of Dalton boarders had spent the day in their dorms. This is why Wes and David had decided to go for a stroll around the school, their dorm was getting boring. As they walked they talked about everything and anything not really looking where they were actually walking. When they finally took notice of where they were was when Wes had heard a kind of wet gasp from nearby.

He pulled David to a stop silently trying to listen for the noise again. When David felt the tug he turned to look at Wes.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Shh" was his only reply, so he obediently went quite listening for something, what he wasn't sure of.

That's when he heard it a Sob, like noise coming from the abandoned bathroom.

"Did you hear that?" Wes asked quietly

"Yeah, it sounds like its coming from the bathroom"

"Why would someone be in the bathroom on the second floor where all the store cupboards are?"

David thought for a second then answered,

"Well it sounds like the person is crying, so they came to the bathroom on the second floor because it's abandoned, so they thought no one would hear him."

He watched Wes process that information then decided instead of standing there, they should probably go and see if the person was alright. Wes obviously had the same idea because he started heading towards the bathroom.

Wes pushed the door open and stepped in followed by David. When they started walking again they heard someone curse quietly and some short gasps, like the person was trying to stop crying.

**Jeff P.O.V**

I was walking around the boarding building because my dorm was boring on my own and I couldn't go out because of the weather.

I had just gotten to the top of the stairs leading to the second floor. I had never been up there so I didn't know what was there, turns out it was just store cupboards. I was looking down the long hallway debating if I want to walk down that way or not when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I retrieved it before my leg got pins and needles and picked up without checking caller i.d (which I now regret)

"Hello"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I AM YOUR FRIEND, I AM SUPIRIOR TO YOU AND EXPECT THE RIGHT TONE WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME!" was bellowed from the other side.

I immediately stood straight and got his voice in check.

"Sorry, Father"

"Are you still a fairy?" was asked straight back

"Yes, father. I am still gay" I answered back timidly knowing this routine.

"NO SON OF MINE WILL BE A FAG! DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMADGE TO THIS FAMILY? YOU MADE YOUR MOTHER LEAVE, ALL YOU DO IS SING AND DANCE, NO MANLY ACTIVITIES, YOU EMBARRASS YOUR BROTHER INFRONT OF HIS FRIENDS AND YOU'RE A FAG? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DISAPOINTMENT THIS WORLD HAS SEEN AD A DISAPOINTMENT TO THIS FAMILY!

"Sorry father" I said quietly, thinking his rant was over. Boy was I wrong!

"YOU DO NOT INTURUPT ME!"

His voice got scarily low and quiet now.

"This is partly why no one will ever love or even like you, you have no manners. You are also the ugliest thing to ever grace this Earth, you are too fat, too tall, to blond, look to much like a girl and everything about you is horrible. Your brother seems to go out more now you're not around; he was no doubt embarrassed by you, when you lived here."

He is probably looking for his new toy to play with now I'm not there for him to tie up and pleasure himself with I thought then shivered.

Fathers voice changed again, this time it sounded like he was talking to a son he cared about.

"You are to never come back here again. You do not live here anymore and have no stuff here because you made a nuisance of yourself when you packed it all but your bed, not that I care because you are no longer my son, I never want to see you again."

I took a minuet to process that and was now holding back tears. Shouting broke me out of my thoughts.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU FAG?"

"Yes Father." I said without really thinking about it.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER; I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I WANT YOU TO DIE SO NO ONE HAS TO DEAL WITH YOU!" was shouted then the line went dead.

I stood there shocked for a minute, going over the conversation, which was not what I expected. I burst into hysterical tears and ran to the nearest bathroom so nobody would hear me.

I was only in there 5 minutes before I heard footsteps coming towards the cubical I was hid behind. I cursed under my breath tried to stop the sobs but I just kept gasping for air.

I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me to their chest. I struggled against the arms but they refused to let go, I eventually just collapsed against the persons chest and sobbed.

The person holding me whispered softly I my ear,

"Shh. Jeff, its Wes your neighbour."

I nodded feeling better slightly knowing who it was.

"I'm hear Jeff, just let it all out. You can tell me what happened if you want to sweetie, I will listen."

I just carried on sobbing in to his chest while he sat whispering comforting words in my ear and rocking me.

"David will you get some more tissue please?"

"Sure."

I knew someone else was there and that it was David because when they first came in I heard two sets of footsteps and Wes and David were always together.

Everything was starting to go fuzzy and Darker. I wondered if I passed out would the two stay and help or not.

That was the last thought I had before things went black…

**Wes P.O.V**

When David and I entered the bathroom we immediately made our way to where the gasping was coming from. When I saw who it was I recognised him straight away.

"David, it Jeff, our neighbour"

David nodded slightly to acknowledge me and I turned and sat down next to Jeff and wrapped my arms around him, trying to get him to calm down. He struggled against me for a bit then eventually fell into my chest and let me hold him while he sobbed.

I whispered comforting words into his ear and rocked him slowly.

I could feel him getting weaker and started to hum for him. When I looked down at his face I realized his face was soaking and I needed more tissue, I didn't want to disturbed the distressed boy so I asked David to get me some.

Shortly after that I felt Jeff go limp in my arms I panicked a bit until I realized he had just fallen asleep.

"David?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Can you come lift him off me then carry him down to his room? He has fallen asleep."

"Yeah"

He made his way over and gently picked Jeff up. He looked surprised of a second the worried.

"What is it?" I asked noticing the worried expression.

"He is as light as a feather. I mean actually lighter than you Wes"

I know why he is worrying now, my doctor told me and David that I am just the right weight for our age, any lower and I would have been under weight, (there's nothing wrong with me I just have to much energy and do too much sport then dot eat enough, but it's not purposely). If Jeff is lighter than me he must be under weight. We will find out how much tomorrow.

We took him to his room (using the key I his pocket to open the door) and stripped him down to more comfortable clothes to sleep in (when I did this I got called a 'Mother Hen' by David) and lay him in bed. We left through the bathroom connecting our room to his room and left the doors between open. The bathroom is the main reason we know Jeff sometimes we will bump in to each other going in or we will tell him or he will tell us that we are going I the shower. We don't know him really well but I feel like we will get to know him better.

That was my last thought before me and David got into our joined beds and lay down to sleep, still worrying about Jeff.


End file.
